


It Is, Except When It Isn't

by ereshai



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random thoughts on family and pack</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is, Except When It Isn't

**Derek**  
The words pack and family have always been interchangeable to Derek. Even if almost half of his family hadn’t been related to him by blood, that’s what they were. He remembers teasing and laughter, petty fights and tears. The fierce way the more experienced members of the pack protected the young and the weak. He remembers his mother, stern and loving at the same time.  
  
Laura had tried to follow that example, even when the pack - the family - was only the two of them. She had tried, even if she didn’t always succeed, and so Derek tries with his new pack. He doesn't succeed.  
  
He's starting to think maybe pack doesn’t always mean family.

  
\--

  
**Scott**  
Scott loves his mom. Stiles is like a brother, and Sheriff Stilinski…well, he’s like an uncle, maybe, since his own are so far away. He used to miss his dad, at first, even when he was happy to have him gone. But when his birthdays came and went with maybe a card that came a week late, or a short phone call on Christmas that never quite got around to how he was doing, the ‘I miss my dad’ kinda turned into ‘oh, him’ whenever he thought of him. He didn’t feel like he was missing anything.  
  
It’s like Derek’s insistence on being part of a pack. Scott may have a furry little problem, but he’s still got his family – mom, Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski. Allison, too, even if they aren’t together anymore. Why does he need a pack? He’s not missing anything.

  
\--

  
**Erica**  
She keeps thinking back to that day in the hospital, lying there alone before Derek came and offered her a chance to change her life. Would she have been so quick to say yes if Mom or Dad had shown up? She knows why they didn’t – they didn’t have any more sick time banked, and their bosses had become less sympathetic to the whole ‘My daughter’s in the hospital’ thing when it kept happening…and happening…and happening.  
  
But they seemed so tired all the time. Tired of her health problems. Tired of working all the time to pay the hospital bills. Tired of sitting in hospital rooms with her. She was tired of it all, too.  
  
She had thought maybe being in Derek’s pack would be like having a family. A family that was always there for her. She should have known how that was going to work out.


End file.
